irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshall
Marshall, labeled as The Psychotic Surfer, is a competitor in IRC Camps Season One. He is played by COKEMAN11. He is on the Screaming Directors team. Time on IRC Camps In I Love Adventures!, Marshall arrived the earliest out of all sixteen competitors. He showed his extreme knowledge about Courtney who wasn't there, but he still showed it. He was put on the Screaming Directors team. Marshall was one of the first to jump off of the cliff for his team. At the marshmallow ceremony, he almost voted for Frank but instead voted off Monica, who received three other votes plus the boot. Marshall also was given the first Marshmallow despite getting one vote. In the mess hall during Do You Think I'm Stupid?, Marshall asked Joe for an alliance, who immediately rejected him. Marshall campaigned for sharks to be the animal the Directors did. But they did a bear instead. Marshall kept trying to pioneer the documentary, but everyone got in his way. Marshall blamed Joe for suggesting the bear and therefore blamed him for the loss. At the Marshmallow ceremony, Chris commented that Marshall did a nice job in the challenge even though his team lost. He voted Joe off, mostly for failing to agree on an alliance. Joe was voted off. In Je t'aime, Marshall's affection towards Princessa bloomed. Marshall asked to compete in the challenge, but was not chosen despite his eagerness. To occupy his time, he stared at Princessa. He was mad when his team lost, and couldn't choose who to vote off. He voted off Frank, but was voted off. Marshall was one of the six people able to make it to the finale in And the Winner Is.... He was thereby placed in the jury. The question he asked James was why he was targeted, and if James liked him, to which James responded that he saw Marshall as one of the people who were less deserving to stay. James then said that he now sees that it was a mistake and thinks of Marshall as a friend. The question he asked Nalyd was if Nalyd had a positive opinion of him. Nalyd responded saying that he thought Marshall was a jerk in the beginning, but now thought that he was courageous, mostly because he took on (and down) Joe. Marshall didn't know who to believe or who to vote for in the case that they were telling the truth, so Marshall said to pick a number between one and ten. The number was six, and the guesses were four and eight, so Marshall repicked. The guesses were eight and nine; the number was nine. Then, during most of the rest of the finale, he argued with Joe constantly. Marshall voted for James, saying, "He pwned overall. He was a great friend. And he picked the right number." After the finale, Marshall saw James asking Rachel out, so he randomly went over and they asked her out in unison. Only James got an answer, and it was assumed that Rachel would have turned Marshall down as well. Audition Tape Marshall is at the beach. A voice whispers, "Hey, kid, the camera's on." Marshall stares at the camera for five seconds. "Hey, kid, it's on!" the voice whispers again. "I guess it is!" Marshall got ready to fight the cameraman. "No, no! Not that type of 'it's on!'" The cameraman started running. Marshall is beating the cameraman with the surfboard, and then takes the camera and held this in front of his face. "Hey! So, I heard about this reality show thing, and this is my audition! Yeah, vote for me for making it in! I ROCK!" He ran off with his surf board after a random person. Trivia *Marshall's appearance is supposedly his pajama clothing. :*The outfit was intended to be for another show Marshall made an appearance on. *Marshall has 2 outfits with the same design as this. *Marshall is Courtney's neighbor. *Marshall got the first marshmallow of the season. *Marshall received four votes. *Marshall was the third one eliminated, the third one on his team eliminated, and the second male eliminated. *Ironically, most of Marshall's friends were on the opposite team from him. Gallery Image:Marshalll2.png|Marshall's first alternate outfit. Image:Marshalll3.png|Marshall's artistic clothing; an alternative outfit. Funny Moments *I Love Adventures!: Marshall sings Courtney's "F-I-S-H-Y" Cheer from Top Dog when there is one marshmallow left. *Do You Think I'm Stupid?: Marshall campaigns for sharks to be the animal the Directors make a documentary about. *Je t'aime: Upon elimination, Marshall repeatedly whines, "But whhhhyyyyyy?" Category:Screaming Directors Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Campers